Love
by Flash-Indie
Summary: Moments in the life of Daisuke and Takeru. Daikeru.
1. Blue

001 - Blue

The blond boy lay sprawled on the sofa in Daisuke's family's apartment, opting to ignore his boyfriend's sceptical glance.

"Hey, Takeru,"

"Yea, Dais?"

Daisuke raised his brow, before shuffling over beside Takeru, and grasping his face in his hands. The blond stared wide-eyed, in remote shock at his boyfriend's, well, randomness.

"Thought so!" Daisuke said aloud.

Takeru quirked an eyebrow as Daisuke dropped his hands, a bright grin lighting up his face.

"Thought what?"

Daisuke's grin broadened devilishly, before he pushed his lover down further into the sofa, straddling his hips and trailing his lips lightly over Takeru's.

"Your eyes are blue."

* * *

Next up: 002 - Red


	2. Red

002 – Red

Takeru has been the only person able to ignite such a ferocious passion within Daisuke.

A passion that overflows from Daisuke's mind and over the edge when he and Takeru do one of two things.

Have sex.

Fight.

In both circumstances, the passionate outlet is very different.

When they have sex, Daisuke is so…so _alive_. In between all the sweat and pants and moans and thrusts, he can hardly contain the emotions he feels for the body writhing beneath, on top, or beside him. Emotions he hardly thought possible, emotions that he never thought he possessed, and what scares him is the fact that he feels them so bloody strong. Racing through his veins and somehow worming their way into his heart.

It's different when they fight though, when they fight Daisuke's passion falls into an entirely different category. A rage that sets his lethal tongue alight, and manages to damage the boy before him that makes him feel so much.

Daisuke likes it when they have sex.

Daisuke doesn't like it when they fight.

Because when they fight, Daisuke can't help but see red.

* * *

Next up: 003 - Yellow


	3. Yellow

003 – Yellow

His hair's not really blond, it's more…yellow.

Takeru sighed, twisting the shaggy strands of sunny hair in between his pale fingers. He really doesn't like his hair, it makes him stand out too much.

He's not dumb after all, he knows when people first meet him their first impressions are always the same. Blond hair, blue eyes, no way in hell is that boy Japanese.

Damn French roots.

Takeru still remembers the looks he got on his first day at school. The stares that somehow managed to strip him of his confidence and hopeful chatter. The stares that successfully left Takeru throwing up his guts in the nurse's office all day.

Damn low self-esteem.

The boy grabs another chunk of hair, contemplating how much it would hurt if he yanked it out.

But…then again, Daisuke always liked his hair. Takeru sighed, and chewed the inside of his cheek.

Daisuke never made snide comments about it, he never said how 'un-Japanese' it made him…on the contrary actually, Daisuke liked it.

Said it reminded him of the sun, of summer, of buttercups and Daffodils.

He told him to never change.

Takeru lets out another resigned sigh, releasing his hair from the strained hold, before shaking his head and grinning.

Well, if Daisuke likes it, it can't be all _that_ bad, can it?

* * *

Next up: 004 - Green


	4. Green

004 – Green

poke

pokepoke

"Is it supposed to be green?"

poke

"I don't think so."

…

poke

"Gah! Dais, stop poking it!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do!"

"I…I dunno, throw it in the bin?"

"What! I am not touching that!"

"You made it!"

"Oh sure, blame me. I was just doing what you told me to do."

"Yea well, that doesn't really matter when it comes out all green and pasty and…and…mush."

"It's not that bad!"

"Yuh-huh, then why won't you touch it."

"Well…I made it for you didn't I?"

"I love you, Dais, but there is no way in hell I'm touching that, let alone eating it."

pout

"That won't work, Dais."

pout

"It won't!"

"FINE! I'll put it in the bin! But this is the last time I ever try to cook again!"

"Thank God, our stomachs have been spared."

Needless to say, Daisuke was no longer aloud in the kitchen, and he couldn't help but be proud that his plan had worked perfectly.

Takeru really shouldn't have insisted that Daisuke try to cook for once, after all, the cooking was Takeru's job.

* * *

Next up: 005 - Pink


	5. Pink

005 – Pink

The look on Daisuke's face was positively comical, and despite Takeru's best efforts, he couldn't contain his laughter.

The red-head scowled, "Geez, it's not funny, Takaishi!"

Takeru snorted, before he picked up the pink shirt thrown to the floor in front of him.

"Well, it is a little." The blond replied, still trying to restrain his giggles.

"I can't believe you'd laugh at this, Takeru, I can't wear this anymore."

Daisuke growled, abandoning the pink shirt with his lover, and storming into the living room of their apartment.

Still giggling slightly, Takeru held the shirt to his face, absorbing the smell of washing powder and Daisuke, a smell that always seemed to put him slightly at ease. He remained there for a few minutes, before silently following his lover into the living room.

"It's not that bad, Dais."

"Of course _you'd_ think that, _you_ don't have to wear it."

Takeru sighed, taking a seat beside the sulking red-head.

"You know it's your fault it's like this anyway."

Daisuke's head shot up at this, eyes glaring daggers.

"I mean, if you had any sense of laundry, it never would've happened."

"How was I supposed to know colour systems and stuff."

Takeru shook his head, "Daisuke, its common sense not to put red laundry in with the whites."

The red-head looked back up at his lover's warm gaze, finding it hard to say upset when, in all honesty, he shouldn't be taking it out on Takeru.

"Fine," Daisuke huffed, "I'll have to buy a new shirt. But damn, Takeru-" Dais grinned deliciously, "Damn, you're domestic."

* * *

Next up: 006 - Black.

_By the way, thanks a bundle to all the reviewers! Your comments are very much appreciated, the next chapters go out to you!_


	6. Black

006 – Black

Takeru can't pretend it doesn't scare him. He can't pretend it doesn't hurt to look over at Daisuke, and see him so full of light and life, to see him so beautiful and alive and know that he can't touch him, not here, not in public.

The blond bets that his boyfriend never felt this way, never felt jealous of the _straight_ lovers, who were able to hold hands, and kiss and hug in the streets.

It's not this that scares him though, it's the feeling in his heart, the dark feeling, the emotion that runs so deep and dark it feels almost…almost _black_.

He doesn't like it, he doesn't like watching Daisuke chatter and laugh and _feel_, whilst Takeru has to walk a couple of paces behind, ahead or to the side. God forbid anyone think they're _queer_.

And it's times like this when Takeru feels that black thing throb and grow, spread and set its roots in his heart, too deep to ever be fully removed.

So Takeru hates not being able to hold hands in public.

He hates not being able to kiss him, or embrace him, or show Daisuke how much he means to him within the public eye.

But most of all, Takeru hates the black in his heart.

* * *

Next up: 007 - White.


	7. White

007 - White

Daisuke could safely say that if there was one thing he _adored_, it had to be the snow.

Not just for what it _was_, (although snowball fights and snowmen were always fun) but also for what it _represented_. A substance so cold, yet so full of purity, so full of innocence and light, well, that's what his English Lit. teacher said. But it was more than that to Daisuke, because it reminded him of that snowy morning not too long ago.

That snowy morning that found him and Takeru wandering home across the white, frost covered streets. Slowly walking closer and closer to each other to try and contain some of that rare warmth.

That same morning when Takeru had looked down at him, his hair a snowy white, and kissed him gently. Daisuke had taken the boy's waist in his arms, and held him, not giving him a chance to escape.

And for once, the people walking past didn't matter so much, the only people that mattered were the two of them. Standing on the curb of Odaiba, in evening traffic, surrounded by the white, icy flakes falling from the sky.

Daisuke could safely say that if there was one thing he adored, it had to be snow. Why? Jun had asked, when he had told her.

He had grinned deviously in response and told her that, quite frankly, the image of Takeru, all in white was something that he liked.

Jun had rolled her eyes, and stated bluntly, voice full of sarcasm, that the boy must've looked a perfect bride.

And Daisuke couldn't help but smirk, he didn't mind the sound of that.

Takeru, his white bride.

* * *

Next up: 008 - Brown


	8. Brown

008 - Brown.

It was there, it was brown, it was _disgusting_.

"Dais!"

The boy in question popped his head around the doorway of the small apartment, eyeing his lover carefully. Appearing to take a step back as the blond glared at him.

"What's up?" Daisuke asked, expression almost sceptical.

Takeru turned a furious gaze on the other boy, and pointed straight to the floor.

Daisuke followed the finger, quirking an eyebrow at the mess that resided there.

"So?"

"Daisuke, I am _trying_ to be patient, and I know we haven't been living together for long, but _honestly_!"

The red-head at 19, was every bit as clueless as he had been in his more youthful days. That was probably what irritated Takeru the most, the fact that Daisuke honestly couldn't see what he'd done wrong.

"Dais, I will not ask this again. When you get home from soccer, take your shoes _off_!"

"...It's just a bit of mud, 'keru."

Takeru snarled, groping for the bucket and cloth he had slung on the counter, and without further provoking on Daisuke part, thrust the items at the other boy.

"Just a bit of mud? Then you'll have no problem cleaning it up!"

The red-head nodded, grasping the cloth tight in his hand, as Takeru folded his arms across his chest. Sighing, he leapt out from the doorway and trod over to the mess his soccer boots had left.

He eyed it.

It was there, it was brown, it was _disgusting_.

"There is no way in hell I'm touching that!"

* * *

Next up: 009 - Silver


	9. Silver

009 – Silver.

"Gold is an over-estimated colour."

Takeru looked up from where he lay, curled warmly on the sofa.

"What makes you say that?" He replied.

Daisuke pursed his lips, hands scooping at the bottom of his pockets.

"Just is. I mean, everything good is associated with the colour gold. When you win something - gold, when you surpass others, when your recognized…it's all gold, y'know?"

The blond tilted his head, glancing oddly at the other boy.

"So?"

"I dunno, it just makes it such a common and expected colour, hell even wedding rings are gold."

Nodding again, Takeru lay back on the couch, half waiting for Daisuke to continue his lazy rant.

"I've decided that when we get married, you're getting a silver wedding ring."

Takeru couldn't help but quirk a brow.

"When?"

"Hm?"

"You said _when_, not _if_."

Daisuke grinned.

"Yea, guess I did."

* * *

Next up: 010 – Rainbow. 

**To Sen-Tay** - just in response to your question, there will be 100 of these. Hopefully I'll get round to finishing them all.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated .


	10. Rainbow

010 – Rainbow

A rainbow is a bright thing that illuminates the skies and, for some reason or another, places hope in the hearts of those to miserable to keep up the fight. But a rainbow is also a mere trick of the light, disappearing with every change of weather.

More often than not, Takeru identifies Daisuke as a rainbow.

He's bright – more cheerful than intelligent. He has the uncanny ability to ignite hope and optimism in the hearts of whomever he meets.

Daisuke is stronger, brighter in times of heavy rain, heavy turmoil, and he's so colourful, not just in spirit, but in the florescent raver clothing he decks himself in.

But, true to all rainbow formations, he disappears.

Not always intentionally, not always physically, but a part of him always manages that disappearing act.

And every time, he succeeds in breaking Takeru's heart just that little bit more, and every time, when Daisuke returns, Takeru has never – will never – feel more whole.

When they fight, Takeru calls Daisuke a rainbow.

Daisuke doesn't get it, but that's ok.

He doesn't have too.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the 'colours' arc, next on the list are 'feelings'.

So, next up: lonely.


	11. Lonely

011 – Lonely

Before Takeru came along, Daisuke was lonely.

It wasn't that he didn't have friends, because he did. Granted, not very good ones, but they were fun and reckless and outgoing.

But a part of him just didn't fit. He'd go from his loud mouth friends at school who, in reality, wouldn't listen or cheer him up even if they knew he was miserable. To home, where his parents ignored him and his sister tried her best, but she was older and she was a girl and really she just had so much else to do.

When he became a digidestined, not much changed, only an infatuation with a girl he was sure could help him fit in with this clique.

But that didn't work either, because he didn't belong in her picture-perfect world, even if he wanted too.

He didn't like Takeru really, so it kinda makes an overdone cliché that they'd be on the same screwed up page. Because Takeru was lonely too, and even if it took a while, the black hole in Daisuke's heart began to mend when they were together and suddenly…suddenly he wasn't so lonely.

* * *

Next up: 012 - Sad


	12. Sad

012 – Sad.

It happens so abruptly, that Takeru isn't really sure what to think. Because he isn't in his apartment anymore, huddled to his lover's warm frame, no, this is the place of some distant, covered memory.

Dreadful sobs shatter Daisuke's shallow breaths and anguished yells beat away the sounds of nighttime traffic.

His grown-up hands suddenly aren't so grown up, and his boxers resemble more of a youthful jumpsuit.

The red-hair beside him isn't red anymore, now it's a blond – matching his own.

He hears his mother cry, sees the liquid heartache running races down her cheeks. Daddy's yelling again, so angry and tragic – he doesn't want to be here, but Takeru wants him to stay.

His family's shattering into a million pieces, but he's still clinging blindly at the fragments because he's so small and he can't imagine life without them. Fear is clutching at his chest, suffocating the bird bones of his ribs, and his brother's clutching his hand, only it's not his brother, it's Daisuke and…he's back.

Back.

Sweat is rolling down his forehead, and tears stain his porcelain cheeks. It's over now, the nightmares gone and Daisuke's here, his families broken, but the pieces aren't as tiny and difficult to find as he'd imagined at that age.

And it's ok, Daisuke's muttering, it's fine now. But it's really not, nothing can substitute loosing that. Nothing can quell that sadness.

* * *

Next up: 013 - Crazy


	13. Crazy

013 – Crazy

Daisuke still remembers the way Saki stood up, big, bold and beautiful, independent and proud. She didn't sweat, didn't stutter, didn't sob or weep, she knew what she had to say, and knew exactly how she was going to say it.

"I'm gay." Saki said, a challenge dead-set in her big green eyes.

The rowdy chatter stopped abruptly, and in Daisuke's mind the silence was deafening. It took a slow ten minutes for tentative talk to start up again, but no one paid heed to Saki's statement. She took it in her stride, sighed, as if she'd expected no less.

Daisuke's only 10 and he doesn't understand much, he never saw the problem when Saki babysat him, or when the beautiful, doe-eyed blonde girl came to pick her up.

Nonetheless, when Daisuke's cousin is 17, she's ostracized from the family.

Now whenever she's referred to it's always 'the black sheep', 'the dyke', 'that crazy cousin'.

Daisuke doesn't like to think what' going to happen when they find out about Takeru.

* * *

Next up: 014 - Fearless


	14. Fearless

014 – Fearless

When they find him, his teeth are bared. Bold and white and Daisuke thinks they resemble that of Count Dracula – turns out it really is a blood-sucking little thing.

Takeru's compassionate nature shines through at the sight of it though, and all Daisuke can do is sigh, pick it up and carry the ungrateful wretch home.

As it sits in the cardboard box lined with strips from the local paper, he stares back at Daisuke. Challenge set in his big, brown eyes as Takeru fusses and preens the pathetic thing, and it takes a while before Daisuke actually manages to drag Takeru to bed.

By morning it's gone, and the blonde worries so much that Daisuke really _has_ to go look for it, even if Takeru said maybe they shouldn't (after all, they'd only had him a night).

In the dark, dead-end of some dead-beat alley, he finds him. The scraggly thing is taking on something much bigger, three-times-its-size-bigger. So Daisuke battles his way through, throwing rocks and the like, rescues the scraggly thing, and heads back to their apartment.

When they get back, Takeru kisses his new fixation, and dubs it 'Fearless'. Daisuke doesn't get it.

Three days later, they get a knock on the door.

A magenta-haired child stumbles in, crying and moaning all over the place. What could only be her brother struts in after her.

Their puppy is lost.

Five days.

Oh.

Takeru nods gently, finds the thing, and brings it back. Only Daisuke sees his hazy eyes, filled with the promise of tears.

Squealing, the little girl grabs it – chokes it – "Snuffles!" And she's back to a weeping mess.

Her brother thanks them, then leaves.

Waving a hand, Takeru goes to bed. He'll be fine tomorrow. But Daisuke can't help but feel a slight lament for 'Snuffles'.

Shaking his head, he puts his hands on his hips.

'Snuffles the Fearless'.

Huh.

* * *

Next up: 015 - Happy


	15. Happy

015 – Happy

Takeru really can't help it. So when Daisuke turns away, pouts and folds his arms over his chest, he sneaks up behind him, and – _somehow_ – manages to snake his pale arms around his lover's waist.

Daisuke tries to fight the grin, like he always does, but it doesn't really work.

"You always do that."

"What?" Takeru asks, the picture of innocence.

"You always counter me being all pissed off by being cute and shit."

Mock-frowning, Takeru bites the red-heads shoulder, "I'm always cute, yet I don't recall ever being 'and shit'."

"You wouldn't."

But Daisuke smiles, there's no hard feelings.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Pft. We both knew it wouldn't last."

* * *

Next up: 016 - Dreamy


	16. Dreamy

016 – Dreamy

At 14, Takeru had found himself at that very awkward in-between phase where his voice was cracking all over the place, the growth spurt was really starting to kick in, and a day that he didn't stumble over his own feet was scarce.

Oh…

And there was _that._

He'd taken up the habit of washing his own sheets, because he really didn't want to face his Mum when she saw that particular stain. Nup, that was a scenario that he'd rather avoid.

Despite that, the stains weren't really the worst of it; because every boy he knew that had been through this had dreamt of girls.

Not gorgeous, bronze-skinned, red-headed _boys_.

Hot-headed and compassionate, with a heart that he wore on his sleeve.

Writhing – _squirming­_ – on the bed beneath-

Right.

* * *

Next up: 017 - Angry


	17. Angry

017 – Angry

It wasn't that Hikari was mad or even upset, it's just she wasn't…_happy_ about it.

She completes highschool with two wonderful, kind, brave best friends. Two wonderful, kind, brave, **male** best friends. So naturally, she'd expected that one of them would be interested in her, want to settle down with her, _marry_ her even. Isn't that the basic premise for most chick flicks?

The three of them are 18 now, and she's sitting opposite them as they hold hands tightly under the table. Both smiling, nothing forced, and so much _love_ in their eyes. They're a good couple, opposites attract and all that jazz.

And she's happy for them…really. How could she be resentful of the gaze, the kisses, the affection. The thought that it should've been hers bubbles every so often, but she beats it back down.

Because she's not an attention whore, and she's not that self-absorbed and she's not angry…really.

* * *

Next up: 018 - Afraid


	18. Afraid

018 – Afraid

"Truth or Dare?" Taichi asked, directly opposite Takeru's scrawny frame.

The five had been bored that Friday night, and the extremity of the situation had led Hikari to suggest the clichéd option. So now Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke sat huddled around a bottle on the living room floor.

"Uh…truth I guess."

Taichi looked downtrodden, but only for a second. "Ok, well let's talk fear. Deepest, darkest. Dish."

The blond looked thoughtful, rocking back slightly on his heels.

"Fears?" Daisuke scoffed, they'd just hit 15 and, like old scars, the meaningless rivalry was yet to fade. "So T.S, what's the child-saint afraid of?"

"The dark." He stated, unabashed. "Whose turn now?"

* * *

Next up: 019 - Embarrassed


	19. Embarrassed

019 – Embarrassed

"Iloveyou."

He blurts the words out so quickly that they flow into an unintelligible phrase.

Takeru looks up from where he sits, sprawled on the bed. "What?"

Daisuke's face flushes, palms sweaty, an awkward, tight heat swelling at his chest. "Uh, well…y'see." He's stuttering now, and he wishes desperately that the blond had heard him the first time.

Of course, Takeru's always had incredibly sharp hearing, and he grins despite himself as Daisuke hesitates. The crimson face is incredibly cute after all.

It takes another couple of minutes for Daisuke to groan, head in hands and state remorsefully that he hadn't actually said anything of importance.

Slightly put off, Takeru leans forward, presses Daisuke's hands to his lips and gently, bravely whispers, "I love you too."

* * *

Next up: 020 - Fallen in Love


	20. Fallen in Love

020 – Fallen in Love

When Daisuke is 11, he runs home from school.

This may not seem to be such a big deal, but Jun knows better. Daisuke _never_ runs home if he can help it, he'll dawdle, strut, wander, jog…but never run. So when he rushes through the door, Jun leaps to her feet screaming "Hurricane Ototou" and throws herself over the back of the sofa.

Daisuke gives her a look, huffing, and flicking his red fringe off his face.

He's in love apparently. A girl in his class, Hikari something-or-other.

This time, Jun gives _him_ a look, huffs and flicks brown hair off her shoulders. She gets over it quickly though, and gives her brother moony eyes and recites some forgotten ballad about first loves, marriage and growing old, gray and wrinkly together.

He rolls his eyes and leaves, still too high, his head in the clouds.

Jun knows it won't last though, first crushes never do.

* * *

End of the feelings arc, the next 20 will be phrases.

Next up: 021 - OMG!


	21. OMG!

021 – OMG!

They're curled up on the sofa, fingers interlaced when Takeru tentatively opens his swollen lips.

"We need to tell them."

Rolling over onto his back, Daisuke's liquid chocolate eyes squint, desperate for some excuse, any excuse to avoid stating what should've been obvious by now.

"It's been three months, Dai." Takeru states, a little more resolutely this time.

And it's true. They've been going out for a long three months now, and their friends, their family are none the wiser. Still pretty damn sure that the pair hate each other's guts.

Daisuke thinks that's sorta funny, because sure, they've been acting the part, but he personally thinks they've been laying it on a little thick.

Takeru climbs onto Daisuke's chest, pouts and brings out the puppy dog eyes that have never let him down. At Daisuke's resigned sigh, Takeru knows he's won.

* * *

The following day Daisuke finds himself standing under a gigantic weeping willow at the Odaiba Park, Takeru at his side. They're both very calm about it really, if you ignore the tapping foot, the grinding teeth, and Takeru's nervous twitch.

"Relax." The blond states, watching Dais ring his hands.

"Take your own advice." The latter scoffs back, and to shut him up, Takeru rolls his eyes and pecks him soundly on the lips.

Unfortunately, tensions are high, so a harmless peck quickly gets a little deeper, a little more heated and before they know it they're making out like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes.

A piercing wail drowns whatever hint of arousal there had been.

They leap off each other and Miyako's standing over them, red-faced and hands in the air. "OH MY GOD!" She screams, and Takeru's kinda grateful it was Miyako who found them, at least now they don't have to worry about telling anyone.

* * *

Next up: 022: Do you believe this?


	22. Do you believe this?

022 – Do you believe this?

Needless to say, Miyako was all kinds of shocked. After she'd finished yelping and fretting and well, freaking out, she'd sprinted in the opposite direction, wondering if gaydom was contagious.

Naturally, she'd collided with a lean form rather quickly.

"Guh."

"Miyako?"

Ken stood in front of her, concern marring his perfect features.

"Don't tell me, you're gay too and having a lurid love affair with Iori."

He quirked a defined eyebrow, scratching a hand behind his head, "Ah…no."

"Tai, Yamato?"

"Sorry, no. My interest is solely in women."

Miyako sighed, running a hand back through her lilac locks. "Did I come off sounding like a retard?"

"Only a little."

She groaned, "Sorry…it's just Takeru and Daisuke are, well, screwing apparently, and I didn't even pick up on it! _And_ they didn't tell us, I mean, do you believe this!"

But Ken was only half listening, his eyes off into the distance. Miyako allowed her orbs to follow the path his were setting, straight to the two boys in question, holding hands and whispering frantically.

"Yea…I think I do." He said, hesitating, before taking her hand in his.

* * *

Thinking maybe I'll expand on the last two drabbles. Meh.

Next up: 023 - Stupid thing!


	23. Stupid Thing

023 – Stupid Thing.

Tai laughs when Daisuke tells him of his worries.

"What are you worrying about something stupid like that for, Dais?"

A part of the younger boy agrees. Another part of him concludes that this is why Sora chose Yamato.

Takeru and him, they're both boys. That's the thing really. They go on weird, half-dates followed up by passionate make-out sessions in toilet stalls and storage closets, and as of tomorrow, they've been doing that for six months. So what? No fuss, no hassle, that's what they both agreed on when they started dating in the first place.

Besides, anniversaries? Sounds like an episode of _Clueless_ or _Sweet Valley High_. Hello, they're _guys_. Guys don't care about that sort of stuff…do they?

For some reason the above statements do nothing to quell him of his worries.

"Daisuke!"

Hikari stumbles into the room, brown hair pulled off her pretty face with the spotty headband Takeru had bought for her three years ago. Tai pulls a face at her, and gets up to grab another drink from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

Daisuke stares at her for a minute, debating whether to just tell her the truth. Realistically speaking, she is a _girl_, so she probably wouldn't get the boy-relationship-thing, on the other hand, she's known Takeru a lot longer than him.

"It's our six month anniversary tomorrow…Takeru and me."

Her eyes glisten suspiciously, and suddenly a warning bell goes off in his head. What was he thinking? This was a _girl_! This is the sort of thing they live for.

"And you were going to Tai? Really Dais…" She states, before clapping her hands together deviously, "So, what do you have planned?"

At his blank look, she sighs in delight. "Well, looks like we've got a lot of work to do, huh?"

* * *

Next up: 024 - Just laughing!


	24. Just Laughing

024 – Just Laughing.

It was just a giggle at first, bubbling at the bottom of his throat. His normally pale face flushed brightly, trying in vain to swallow this simmering emotion.

Daisuke's face was comical. The red of his hair seemed to leak through his flesh, trailing to the base of his neck as he twittered violently about. "What are you _doing!_"

The blond didn't say a word, the giggle had erupted into something of a chuckle, vibrating through his voice box. At his boyfriend's quirked eyebrow, the chuckle turned into something deeper, something a little more hearty.

"Just laughing, Dais."

* * *

Next up: 025 - An Eye for an Eye 


	25. An Eye for an Eye

025 – An Eye for an Eye.

"You and Takeru…you're always fighting." Ken asks, one cool day in late July.

Daisuke doesn't really know what to say to that, so he opts instead to kick the soccer ball he's holding high into the air.

"How can you call you're relationship real if you fight so much?"

But that's not what Ken means, Daisuke knows. How can you say you're in love with Takeru if all you do is fight?

"We don't really mean it though," Dais says, "When we argue. It's just our way of telling each other something."

The taller boy doesn't say a word, merely leans his back against the wire fence.

"It's why you and I would never have worked out, Ken." Daisuke doesn't take his eyes off the soccer ball before him, yet his words don't falter. "I need to bounce off someone, and so does he really. An eye for an eye and all that…but you and me, Ken, I take an eye, you go, you angst and live the rest of your life one-eye less."

And really, what can he say to that?

* * *

Next up: 026 - Grr...


	26. Grr

026 – Grrr…

Sex is doubtlessly the most wonderful, passionate, pleasurable, heated and insanely emotional part of any relationship.

Of course, it also has the potential to be ridiculously humiliating. Unfortunately, Takeru learnt this the hard way.

They hadn't been together very long really, when they found themselves tumbling into bed. Burning fingers clawing at heated flesh, clothes strewn on the floor. He was so intense and full and everything was so _alive_ and…

"What was that?" Daisuke chuckled through invading tongue.

"What?"

The darker boy sat back on his heels, brown eyes lit with something akin to amusement. But Takeru, who was still half-blind with arousal, didn't quite understand.

"You made a sound." Daisuke said, poking the blond's pale belly.

Takeru was immediately defensive, "So? You've made your fair share of noises and-"

"No," Daisuke laughed, nuzzling Takeru's neck, "You _growled_."

* * *

Next up: 027 - Sweetest Poison


	27. Sweetest Poison

027 – Sweetest Poison.

Takeru started smoking when he was 17.

Hikari wasn't impressed. Everyday she'd stare at him, groan, sigh, mutter. "I don't like it, Takeru. You'll smoke yourself to an early grave."

Honestly though, it wasn't just her. No, Yamato would glare, Miyako would grimace, Ken would sigh, Iori would stare intently and Daisuke…Daisuke.

He didn't say anything at first, after all, they'd only just gotten to the stage where they could refer to each other as more than eminent rivals. But years flickered by, and Daisuke became less and less reluctant to say something when the blond reached for his back pocket.

"It'll kill you, y'know? They'll call me to the hospital one day to identify the body, and all I'll see are tar filled lungs or…I dunno, death."

Takeru rolled his eyes, "What else would you see? But seriously, Dais, something's gonna kill me."

"Yea, but I'd rather it weren't lung cancer."

The blond shrugged, putting out the cigarette on the glass ashtray.

"It's a poison, Takeru."

"Isn't everything nowdays?"

* * *

Next up: 028 - Touch Me.


	28. Touch Me

028 – Touch Me!

The first time they got drunk together, they'd fought and argued and really, nothing had been that different. Taichi had later commented that it had almost been amusing how much they loathed each other, he'd half expected one of them to be dead by the end of the night.

It started a trend, whenever they drank together, they'd argue as if nothing had changed, or, in this case, been consumed.

Only one night, everything did change. They were 16, and had gone to Mimi's hotel room to say hi, since she was vacationing in Japan. Understandably, alcohol had been involved.

By three, everyone had been passed out, sprawled on the floor. Well, everyone except Takeru and Daisuke, the latter of which was currently dancing on the table to the Rocky Horror soundtrack. Surprisingly, Daisuke's voice wasn't that bad, only it was kinda weird to hear him singing "Touch me" at the top of his lungs.

"D-Daisss."

"_I wanna feel dir_-yah?"

"Why have we never made out?"

Daisuke gave him a weird look, staggering off the bed and collapsing on top of Takeru. "Dunno…m-maybe we should **_hic_** give it a go."

They woke up exhausted, with pounding heads and swollen lips and no real recollection of how they got there.

* * *

Next up: 029 - Nasty girl/boy


	29. Nasty Girl

029 – Nasty girl

Hikari didn't like to cast labels or judgements on people without getting to know them first. She was a firm believer in the age-old philosophy of not judging a book by its cover, or in this case, a girl by her hitched up skirt, obvious g-string and protruding breasts. However, Takeru was sitting next to her with those big watery eyes of his, and was quite honestly, looking downright miserable.

"She's a total skank, Takeru. Daisuke will see straight through it."

They were on a 'break'. Dais and Takeru that is. There'd been some sort of argument, bigger than the usual ones, and they had both left their apartment in a flurry of angry words and clenched fists.

In an attempt to cheer her blond friend up, she'd taken him to one of the open parties, only a few blocks from her house. After much encouragement, she'd dragged him off only to be met with the sight of this skanky girl giving a sloshed Daisuke a lap dance.

"Maybe I should go, Kari."

"No, don't. Look, he's just upset."

Takeru shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't particularly want to see this."

And it was true, because really, she didn't want to see this much either.

Next up: 030 - Luv Ya!


	30. Luv Ya

030 – Luv Ya!

It stared back at him, a tiny yellow post-it note. _We're running out of toothpaste_.

Fair enough, Takeru thought, shrugging his pale shoulders as he reached for the crumpled tube of Colgate.

Daisuke's handwriting was less of the artistic print of typical Japanese calligraphy, and more an uneven scrawl of smudged ink. The blond sighed, it had taken him years to figure out how to interpret it. Too bad the boy himself wasn't currently here, in fact, he'd been gone when Takeru had woken up.

Daisuke had been selected to go play soccer in Tokyo for the week and Takeru had claimed that he'd head down for the game on Saturday, and he would, provided he could remember how to get there.

Shutting the mirror-cabinet in their tiny bathroom, the blond pulled on a crinkled shirt, and headed into the kitchen.

_Don't eat the rice! I think there's a fungus growing on it._

Takeru sighed, opening the fragile plastic and giving the old rice a sniff. It was binned in a matter of seconds. He wandered past the lounge, cereal bowl in hand.

Another square of yellow paper had made itself at home on their second-hand television. _Tape Powerpuff Girls?_

Huffing in resignation, the blond continued his stroll to the computer. _Don't stay on too long, you'll get square eyes one day!_

The day continued in a similar fashion, Takeru noted in ample amusement. Post-it notes covered in Daisuke's familiar scrawl had themselves stuck on every item of furniture, on every nook and cranny.

It wasn't until late that night, when Takeru tumbled to bed did he find the final note. _I love you. See you in 6 days._

* * *

Next Up: 031 - Heart and Soul


	31. Heart and Soul

031 – Heart and Soul

"When you fall in love…" She began, tapping a gnawed nail to her delicate chin, "It really has nothing to do with your heart."

Daisuke just nodded thoughtfully in response. In all honesty, he had no idea how he'd ended up here, sitting on the clean wooden floorboards of Sora's new apartment. He'd always been rather fond of Sora, she loved soccer, and was kind and fun and she'd never really treated him like an idiot in the way Miyako and Yamato had. It helped that she was kinda nice to look at too.

Sora had just hit 21, and was striking it out on her own in this dingy little apartment on the outskirts of Odaiba. It was hardly a stylish thing, but it was the best she could afford on her minimum wage salary. He'd been surprised when she'd invited him over, because they'd never really been the best of friends, but he'd agreed and couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying her pleasant company.

Somehow they'd gotten talking about crests, about friendship and courage and love.

"Feelings are processed and brought about in your brain…people only say heart because it seems more romantic." She shrugged, sipping at her tea. "I dunno, hard to talk about something you've never really felt."

"Whadd'ya mean?" Daisuke asked, furrowing his brow. "You know love…Your mum and biyomon and what about Yamato?"

"What about Yamato?" She said, laughing slightly, "I love him, but I don't think I'll ever be _in_ love with him. He's…not my type."

Dais shrugged, he'd always thought that too, but maybe that was because he'd always been better friends with Taichi.

"Well, your mum and stuff…"

"That's totally different, Dais. It's…platonic."

"What about Taichi?"

Sora flushed slightly, curling her hands around the warmth of the tea cup. "I dunno…what about Takeru?"

"Huh?"

"Can you pin what you feel when your with Takeru down to emotions generated in your head."

Daisuke leaned back into the second-hand sofa, scratching lightly at his sideburns. He could say yes, but really, it didn't sound right to say that their relationship was based on a series of things felt solely in his head.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't think it's just my head. I mean, I _feel_ when I'm with him. I feel with my heart and my blood and my lungs and my soul and just…everything. I guess that's what love is…"

"Knowing no bounds." Sora replied, and he liked the way she didn't quirk a brow at his speech, that she wasn't surprised at what he'd said. He liked that she didn't underestimate people, or put them down. "You want ramen for lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

Next up: 032 - What a feeling.

PS. A huge thanks to all reviewers!


	32. What a feeling

032 – What a feeling.

Their first date was exceptionally awkward, as first dates tend to be. It was shy and tense and maybe it was sorta repressed, but the whole night Daisuke fidgeted uncomfortably, and Takeru was flushed and embarrassed and the attempts at conversation were flimsy and pathetic on both counts.

Takeru had kinda asked Daisuke out, only not in that many words. It was all blushes and shaking fingers, and Daisuke's throat had constricted so hard that he'd hardly been able to respond. So they'd gone out the night after, to some D-grade film festival in a shoddy picture-theatre in the heart of Odaiba.

Neither of them had enjoyed it, although Daisuke still thinks that the film with the man-eating platypus was downright hilarious.

Takeru doesn't really remember the films, or the food poisoning that followed a plastic bag of questionably coloured popcorn. He remembers how he felt though…how despite the awkwardness and the fidgeting and the not being able to meet each others eyes…he still remembers how _right_ it had felt, and how maybe he wouldn't mind doing this again.

When they go on dates now, some thirteen years later, they're few and far between, and neither of them are tense or flushed, rather they spend the first half of their date arguing over where to go, and the second half making out in the back seat of their car.

* * *

Next up: 033 - Bitch/Devil

**AN:** Ok, so I'm thinking of writing an actual Daikeru fic gasp. It'll be pretty light hearted, but not without it's angsty moments...it'll tie in with a lot of these drabbles. Anyone interested in beta'ing it?


	33. Bitch

033 – Bitch!

It wasn't long after Takeru and Daisuke had first gotten together, that speculation arose throughout the corridors of the school. The answer as to why people had taken note, was varied between who you asked.

"What makes you think that they had a fight?"

"Well…y'know, it was always gonna happen. One of them must've snapped and they got into like, a wrestling match or something. Must have respect for each other now, or something…"

"I dunno, maybe. It's strange though, huh? I mean, they'd always bitch about each other…there was so much animosity!"

(Nods and various murmurs of agreement are heard.) "I know! It's so bizarre."

"Hey, maybe they hooked up!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"You're out of your mind, Tanaka!"

"C'mon, it's not that far fetched!"

(Eye-rolls) "You gotta be kidding. This ain't a soap opera, people don't just do that."

(Frantic gesturing and a stifled gasp) "Oh. My. God."

"What's wrong, Saki?"

"Is that them?"

"Who?"

"Takeru and Daisuke!"

"I dunno."

"From here it kind of looks like they're holding hands!"

"You think?"

"Oh my God, I think they are."

(Murmured words, before numerous cell phones are pulled out of numerous handbags.)

"Sakura, you will _never _guess what we just saw!"

* * *

Next up: 034 - Show me your secret


	34. Show me your secret

034 – Show me your Secret

She'd been particularly quiet over dinner that night, only ever speaking so as to request that he pass her the soy sauce.

Ayaka Takaishi had never particularly been a loud woman, something that Takeru had inherited; however she had never been this stoically quiet either. The silence had long since crossed the border of awkwardness, and was now starting to leak into a blatantly and unnecessarily tense atmosphere.

"Mum…"

Her bright blue eyes faced him curiously, fingers clutching tighter at the tiny teacup in her hands.

"…you okay?" Takeru asked, casting her a worrisome glance.

Ayaka sighed, placing her cup back on the table, and leaning back in her small wooden chair. "I'm fine."

He nodded, not convinced, but continued fiddling with his chopsticks over the bowl of steamed rice.

The tense atmosphere hadn't taken the hint, rather it kept growing at an uneasy pace, before Ayaka sighed again, loud, clear and frustrated.

"Takeru, I…I thought you'd have told me by now."

He looked up from his chopsticks, startled. "Told you what?"

She sighed again, fiddling with the collar of her shirt, "I wasn't intending to say anything, I wasn't planning too, but I thought you'd have told me by now. I am getting tired, Takeru, of having to play ignorance."

Takeru gave her a peculiar stare, waiting for her to continue.

The woman groaned, "Daisuke is a nice boy, Takeru."

His jaw dropped, and he stumbled over words and phrases that maybe would sound better to her than they did to him. "N-no, it's not – of course not, and – but, it's –"

"Daisuke is a nice boy, Takeru." She repeated, a small grin playing at her lips.

And he resigned himself to his fate, nodding awkwardly, "Yea, he is."

* * *

Next up: 035 - Your lips


	35. Your lips

035 – Your Lips…

The first time they kissed, Daisuke's lips were chapped.

Cracked from the wind, Takeru had noted, tender flesh split into open, little wounds.

Daisuke was sweaty, brown hair drooping and sticking unpleasantly to his forehead. His hands were sweaty too, Takeru thought, as he felt clammy fingers grasping at the exposed flesh between his jeans and his shirt.

It wasn't exactly how he'd imagined his first kiss, no fireworks, no sparkles, no twittering birds or singing frogs.

Instead, it was rather awkward…cracked and sweaty. Three words that summed up Daisuke quite nicely.

* * *

Next up: 036 - Sexual Healing


	36. Sexual Healing

036 – Sexual Healing

Neither of them had been virgins when they'd started dating.

Daisuke had had sex numerous times, mostly with people whose names he'd never remember. One night stands in unfamiliar joints, sleazy hotel suites, broom closets. It was all the same. Just sex.

He'd only ever meant it with two people, and one of those had been Takeru…the other a boy named Ran, and maybe he hadn't _meant it_ per se, it was more the fact he'd actually gotten his name.

Takeru had 'done it' twice before Daisuke and quite frankly, neither had been that mind blowing…or any kinda blowing for that matter.

He'd never told Daisuke that his first had been Hikari, for some odd reason or another that was still a sore spot between them. Sex with Hikari had been surprisingly awkward, and instead of dramatic flares of passion, it was more self-conscious flushes, and murmured, "Does this-" "Yea" "Ah…" It was hardly an experience Takeru looked back on with fondness.

His second time had been with a boy that Takeru never actually got the name of, and took place in the dark storeroom of an abandoned outlet store, but really, that's another story all together.

So when they'd first had sex together, it had been strange and peculiar, but so bizarrely passionate in a way that neither of them had really felt before. It was sex with attachment, with affection, with _lust_, and now, after but a few months, neither could imagine it any other way.

* * *

Next up: 037 - Home Sweet Home

**AN:** Ok, so I'm in the process of writing this fic, and am curious as to what the favourite pairings are in this fandom? (Besides Daikeru of course )

I'm indifferent to a lot, so don't mind taking requests, if there's a pairing someone would really like me to incorporate into this other fic. (Again, it won't be a main focus pairing, it'll be mostly a daikeru fic)


	37. Home Sweet Home

037 – Home Sweet Home

"Well, here we are." Daisuke stated, forcing the lonely little key into the lock. Takeru nodded in anticipation, allowing his partner to fling open the door to the tiny, little flat.

So here they were, 22 years old, young, in love and having just bought their first apartment together. It had taken much persuasion, many preparations and for Takeru, many puppy-dog pouts to get them here, but it was gonna be worth it…Takeru hoped.

The flat was cheap and small and not incredibly clean. It was _bare_, no furniture in sight, not even their boxes of belongings would get here till the following morning.

Daisuke wandered in, cartons of Chinese food in either hand. "Well…it's a roof." He said, flashing a quick grin at Takeru. And it was true, it had a roof and walls, floor and a few sinks.

Takeru meandered in, sat heavily onto the wooden floors of what would be the living room. "It's not home yet."

The darker boy smiled again, white teeth sparkling, "It will be."

* * *

Next up: 038 - Sick and Tired


	38. Sick and tired

038 – Sick and Tired

Living on one's own, Daisuke contemplated, wasn't half as much fun as he'd first imagined.

Sure, parts were still good…like being able to screw around with Takeru without the constant threat of intruding family members was quite nice…the lack of bitchy sisters had it's upside too.

It's just, well, Daisuke found that there was so much _work_ nvolved. Between balancing two jobs (he worked at a ramen place, _and_ a CD store) and only arriving home in time to kiss Takeru on the cheek as he headed out the door to his own job or college or whatever, it all sorta sucked.

The money didn't go far either, it hadn't taken long for daydreams of luxury vacations and penthouse apartments to fly out the window. There was rent and bills and fees and things that just seemed so _pointless_ and when it came right down to it, Dais really had no idea.

He was doing so many more chores as well, he had to cook and clean (badly, but he tried), he had to tidy and pay bills and everything was just such a _drag_.

He could go on about it all day too, he'd tried a few times, but everyone on the other end of the conversation had either left or found some way to shut him up. Miyako had talked about it with him one day, started babbling about a root problem and all this psycho-bullshit.

They found it though, the root problem and all, because Miyako had pushed and bitched and nagged and really, he hardly saw Takeru anymore, and maybe he was worried, and -

- It just wasn't what he'd expected…that's all.

Next up: 039 - See me


	39. See me

039 – See me

Daisuke's first infatuation was hardly a secret. Hikari had catwalked her way into his life, pure and beautiful and simply angelic. She was light, before Daisuke even learned of the digital world.

He wasn't the only person who thought this, at 11 years of age, most guys (and a few girls) saw Hikari as the epitome of, well, everything. Of wholesomeness, of innocence, of femininity.

Maybe that's why, despite all the unabashed affections, his untameable jealousy, that she never batted a lash at him.

Not once did she so much as glance those big red ruby eyes his way.

And despite their adventures, their escapades, despite him saving the virtue of two worlds…despite it _all_, she never saw him as anything more than the token fool.

Next up: 040 - So small


	40. So Small

040 – I'm so small…

The worst part of adolescence, Hikari is sure, is that the male side of it differs very greatly from the female side of it. More specifically, the growth rates are different. Whilst boys are emotionally slower, physically, they shoot right up. This probably doesn't concern most people, but it definitely impacts her, seeing as most of the important people in her life are male.

She hasn't told anyone her thoughts on the matter, people will think she's being petty, but it really isn't as silly as people think. You see, it just happened _so quickly_. She just came to school after the holidays, and unexpectedly, Takeru and Daisuke _towered_ over her, huge and tall and proud.

Suddenly she had to look _up_ at them, well, not that she'd ever really looked down on them, it was just…different.

They got along better too, Takeru and Daisuke that is, swapped fleeting smiles over her head, gentle looks, cherry-red flushes. She was smaller, out of the line of fire. The boys, _her boys_, were so friendly, too friendly…they didn't need her anymore.

By the time they were 17, Hikari's shoulder was level with Takeru's lean chest, a number of inches below Daisuke's strong shoulders.

She was so small now, and they were just so big. They towered over her, a million miles ahead, with their private jokes, their private looks…all that stuff restricted to couples, to duos, to pairs, and suddenly, she felt so left behind.

&

Next up: 041 - When the World ends...


	41. When the world ends

041 – When the world ends…

Their adventures in the digital world ended almost as abruptly as they had begun. It was quite plain and simple, Koushirou had stated, the portal simply _didn't work anymore_.

They couldn't get through, no matter how hard they tampered and dwelled and begged. No matter how much they prayed and cried and hoped.

It was over. That whole adventure, that whole massive everything that had given their lives a purpose in the first place, was finished, gone, just like that.

Daisuke threw his bags on their little sofa, watching Takeru fiddle with his D3, with his laptop, with his hope.

"No luck?"

Takeru shook his head, tossing the device onto the desk before him. "Nothing."

Daisuke sighed, unsurprising really. "Do you…do you think we'll ever be able to, y'know, go back?"

The blond didn't answer straight away, opting instead to stare at his long, pale fingers. "I dunno. Adults have never really been allowed to go, well, except Genai…we're 22 now…"

"It's the end of the world as we know it, eh?" Daisuke joked, that familiar twinge of sadness in his voice.

&&&

Next up: 042 - Chicks


	42. Chicks

042 – Chicks.

There was just something about that effeminate curve, those delicate lashes, those fragile bones, the gradually swelling breasts…just something about it.

Rosy cheeks, voluptuous lips, highlighted eyelids, painted lashes, faces piled layer-upon-layer with powders and creams. Make-up so thick that he'd be damned if he could recognise them without it.

Short skirts, tank tops, g-strings, bras, boots, gloves, socks, kimonos.

Smooth flesh, subtle curves, blushes, giggles, battered eyelashes.

Just something about it…

Something about the whole goddamn pretty, curvy, painted, giggling package that did _nothing_ for him.

&&

Next up: 043 - Step by Step


	43. Step by Step

043 – Step-by-Step

They've been dating for three months now, and Takeru's sitting on the sofa in Daisuke's house wondering when the hell it's gonna be over.

"So," the red head says, grin stretching from ear-to-ear, "We have, DOOM, Cowboy Bebop ooorrrr…" He reaches into the pile of DVD's at his feet, "Ghost in the Shell."

"Don't mind either way." Takeru says, brushing the golden fringe from his eyes.

Daisuke's face drops, eyebrows fall to a world of discontent, "Well, we don't have to watch a movie, we could go out…to the cinema or something."

Takeru laughs aloud, casting his boyfriend (three months now), a peculiar look. "A movie either way…I don't mind, Dais."

So they head out, Daisuke tosses him his coat, pulls on a beanie and they're out the door, and into the street. The cinema's not far.

They've been dating for three months, and even here, on this kinda-date, Takeru's wondering when this is going to end.

When it comes right down to it, they fight an awful lot; tossing nasty comments at each other…it's a second nature. They make out, and they have sex and they grope and they have fist fights, but they never hold hands, they never caress, never hug or swap comforting words.

It's all harsh and rigid and _wrong_.

Takeru wonders how much longer that they can put up with this.

They see some shitty American-film, dubbed badly over into Japanese. The special effects are terrible, and Takeru doesn't really understand how people find Tom Cruise attractive.

They make-out during the climax, all the way through the credits.

The curtains pull in to a slow close, and the pair of them exit the cinema in an eerie synchronisation, and Takeru is still wondering how long this is gonna last.

Walking down the street, mere inches apart, but Takeru likens it more to miles…bombs could go off between them. Only, something happened, something broke this mutual understanding that Takeru had thought fairly obvious…

Daisuke had reached out, clasped his hand in his own, and they were…

They were holding hands. In the middle of Odaiba…in the middle of the _street_.

Maybe Takeru thought, maybe this wouldn't be over as soon as he'd first thought.

&&

Next up: 044 - Rainy Day


	44. Rainy Day

044 – Rainy Day

Takeru wakes up one blissfully warm morning to the sound of heaven's tears hitting sharply on glass windows.

Beside him, Daisuke stirs, moans, stretches. His tanned arms reach for the ceiling and he lets loose a broad grin.

"Raining?"

Takeru nods, the rain growing ever-heavier, more forceful, more urgent.

"You have work in an hour." He says, watching in amusement as Daisuke performs an exaggerated flinch.

"Ugh." The red-head pulls his fingers across his eyes, drags coarse fingertips down smooth skin. "Pull a sicky?"

Takeru sort of laughs, and maybe agrees (not that he'll admit it), and resignedly accepts as Daisuke pulls him back down onto the feather mattress.

Alas for dreary, rainy days.

* * *

Next up: 045 - Cloudy Days 


	45. Cloudy Day

045 – Cloudy Days

If rainy days are Daisuke's favourite…if sunny days make a close second, it seems only natural that cloudy days should be his least favourite.

He doesn't like rolling clouds all that much, doesn't like the colour grey.

He doesn't like the way that each cloudy day can be associated with a bad memory. The day he started school, the day Hikari turned him down, the day the digi portal closed off, day he had his injury…

The day he and Takeru had _that_ fight.

He doesn't like cloudy days.

* * *

Next up: 046 - Sun is Shining...


	46. Sun is Shining

046 – Sun is Shining…

"Do you know what?" Daisuke asks, ice-cream cone clasped in his dark fingers.

It's one of the few days that they both have off work, and neither had really been willing to waste it. Today was for them, Daisuke had decided, screw everyone else. Or not, he had added quite quickly, seeing Takeru's quirked brow.

"What?" Takeru says, quite contently absorbing the sun into his pale flesh. He couldn't get enough of days like these.

Daisuke casts him a blank look, taking another lick of his ice-cream. "I dunno…we were just…silence, y'know?"

He hated silence. Takeru loved it.

* * *

Next up: 047 - Ouch! 


	47. Ouch!

047 – Ouch!

Takeru raced up the stairs, heart pounding at such an agonising rate. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't…couldn't do anything but throw himself up staircase after staircase and pray to whatever God was listening that everything would be fine.

He'd had a call at work, some calm, nameless voice, Daisuke was at the Odaiba hospital. Injured at soccer training.

Daisuke was in knee surgery, and Takeru thought maybe his heart was breaking.

Crack went Daisuke's knee.

Crack went Takeru's heart.

* * *

Next up: 048 - Take This!


	48. Take This!

048 – Take This!

Their six-month anniversary wasn't anything special, something that could be tied to the fact that they both completely forgot.

So, when they hit seven months, both agreed to make this one a night to remember, twice as…special (not romantic necessarily, because come on, their teenage boys and romance is so chick flick.)

Takeru rapped awkwardly against the large wooden door of the Motomiya apartment, taking a quick step back as it is flung open by Jun.

"He's in his room." She states with a huff, slightly put off that Yamato didn't drop him off today.

Sidestepping his…friend's? boyfriend's? partner's? sister, he automatically makes the short trip to Daisuke's bedroom.

The door's flung open again, this time to reveal a different red-faced Motomiya.

"Here." Daisuke sort of yells, thrusting a poorly wrapped parcel into Takeru's pale fingers.

Following the other boy's lead, Takeru digs a hand into his messenger bag, pulling out a neat little box. "For you." He states, maybe kinda flushing as he looks down at the gift in his own fingers. This is the first time they've done anything like this.

Needless to say, it's a matter of minutes before both boys are pressed against various surfaces, a night of self-conscious passion before them. This wasn't love, Takeru thought…

Not yet.

* * *

Next up: 049 - Creamy


	49. Creamy

049 – Creamy

Daisuke takes his coffee white, seven sugars and a huge spoonful of cream in the middle.

Takeru is quite sure that he could make a hundred suggestive jokes out of this, some subtle, some…less subtle. But really, he's sure, this would be heinously out of character.

The redhead has a cream moustache, cream cheeks, cream dribbling from his lips to his chin. Takeru holds his tongue though, and Daisuke wonders how long it'll take him to crack.

* * *

Next up: 50 - Sugar and Spice


	50. Sugar and Spice

050 – Sugar and Spice

Hikari's all sweetness.

Pure and innocent, wide-eyed, pink and fluffy. Naïve.

She's sugar, plain and simple.

Daisuke's not all sweetness.

He's bitter and jealous and arrogant and so hopelessly, hopelessly loyal.

He's got attitude to spare.

Spice.

Takeru thinks he chose a long time ago.

* * *

Next arc is 'Things'.

Next up: 051 - Diamonds.


	51. Diamond

051 – Diamond

Taichi proposes to Sora one sunny day in late July.

It's an elaborate affair, flowers and suits and flowing dresses. Gelled hair, polished shoes and one big fat diamond ring.

She says yes, and in a matter of hours _everyone_ knows.

Daisuke answers the phone, greeted by Taichi's quivering voice. Excitement. Anxiousness. Blatant shock that the girl that this boy has been crushing on for the last several years has said _yes_. Yes to spending the rest of her life with him.

And Daisuke's happy for Tai, he really is. Just maybe a tiny, teensy little part of him remembers some crush from a thousand years ago. A fluttering heart as hands much bigger than his own handed him a pair of goggles, each lense more sentimental than the last. Maybe a little part of him remembers that hero-worship, the constant butterflies, the swelling of his brain in his head.

Tai _was _amazing really. Just so utterly, utterly infatuated with that girl.

So utterly, utterly out of reach.

"Who was that?" Takeru calls, limbs swung over the edges of the sofa as he reads the latest copy of some social justice magazine.

"No-one." Daisuke says, and they'll probably fight about it later, but he really doesn't want to make mention of this latest engagement.

* * *

Next up: 052 - Couch


	52. Couch

052 – Couch 

Daisuke says that to properly induct their new apartment, they must have sex on their brand new (second-hand) sofa.

Takeru's not quite sure what to make of this, because he really, really likes that sofa, and the thought of any stains on it kinda makes him cringe.

He's not a girl or anything, just it is a _new_ (second-hand) sofa.

"C'mon" Daisuke pouts, sprawling himself over the gradually sinking cushions of this emerald-green sofa. "'m horny."

Takeru rolls his eyes, fingering the small packaged condom in his back pocket.

"Fine." He mutters, ignoring his boyfriend's face as it lights up, "But I'm top."

* * *

Next up: 053 - Shoes 


	53. Shoes

053 – Shoes 

"What about these?" Hikari called from under approximately 3000 pairs of shoes. A pale hand shot up from somewhere within the pile, what could only be a white stiletto clutched desperately in its grasp.

Daisuke and Takeru sat sprawled on the girl's bed, trying in vain to ignore the onslaught of pink currently blinding them.

"I dunno," Takeru stated, running a hand through his blond hair, "sure."

Apparently, the hand did in fact have a body attached to it, as Hikari emerged from the shoe pile like some sort of shaken hero…or vicious mutated shoe beast.

"You've said that for the last seven pairs, Takeru. I need your honest opinion, this is one of the most important nights of my life."

Takeru rolled his eyes, pulling Daisuke's snoring form off his shoulder. "It's just a date, Kari, and to be honest, guys don't really notice what shoes you're wearing."

Hikari snorted, storming over to the bed and yanking at the sleeping Daisuke's hair, ignoring his yelp as he rubbed blearily at his head.

"Some gay men you guys are!"

Takeru just sighed, ignoring Hikari's watery eyes and Daisuke's angry mumbles. It just wasn't worth it.

* * *

Next up: 054 - Shirt


	54. Shirt

054 – Shirt 

One day, Daisuke bought a shirt which he really had doubts about.

It was exceptionally tight, dark and kinda shiny. There are a thousand other terms he could use to describe it, but he's sorta dumb, and the whole vocabulary thing has always been more of Takeru's…thing.

So he bought this shirt against his better judgement, and that worried him a bit, as he doesn't tend to listen to the quieter voice in his head. (The loud one, y'know, the one he normally listens too, had been screaming "NO, NO! Do you _want _to look that gay?!")

He slid it on and wore it home though, ignoring the curious looks he got as he walked down the street. Worse comes to worse, he can always say he's going to a Halloween party.

Sliding the key into the lock, anxiety starts to pummel through his veins, and maybe he's sorta unsure of what exactly Takeru is going to say.

He doesn't have to wonder though, as in a matter of seconds the door is flung open, and Takeru stands opposite him, blond hair hidden beneath a green bandana.

"Huh." Takeru says, eyes wide, and Daisuke shifts uncomfortably, running a tanned hand through his hair.

The next series of events happened so quickly, that the red-head lost track of exactly how it all occurred, but really, all you need to know is that it involved a fair amount of sex.

* * *

Next up: 055 - Bag


	55. Bag

055 – Bag 

If Jun were to empty her purse, right here, right now, one would hardly be surprised at the findings. For this frilly little beige purse withholds nothing unusual for that of a 21-year-old woman. At least, not at first glance.

Lipstick (3 tubes, pink, red and black), nailpolish, wallet, keys, paperclips, tampons, a few clipped and cut and worn photographs.

Of her family, of her friends, one of the back of Yamato's head and another of him with Sora. A photo of her and her brother, a photo of her brother and Takeru.

He'd be embarrassed if he saw it, Daisuke that is…even more embarrassed to know she shows her friends and colleagues the photos of them sometimes, squealing "My baby brother got himself a man!"

He'd be embarrassed to know that she's proud of him, and that she approves of them more than anything else in the world, even when the senior Motomiya's don't.

* * *

Next up: 056 - Bed


	56. Bed

056 – Bed. 

When they move into their first apartment together, they can't afford a double bed. They'll have to settle for a single.

At first it's great, both crammed in so close that they breath the same air, so close they rub and touch and kiss. It's an endless supply of body warmth, of closure and love. Of course, when they move in, it's winter.

As summer comes a knocking, all that excess heat and touching does is prolong suffering. Heated fingertips are too hot, too moist and sweaty. The bed is suddenly really _really _small, much smaller than either of them remember it being.

Needless to say, it was only a matter of days before they tracked down a second-hand double bed.

* * *

Next up: 057 - Window


	57. Window

057 – Window 

Daisuke's room has a huge window. Seriously. It's like, massive.

He covers it with flannel, blue; pin-stripe curtains, which Takeru is half-convinced were made out of pyjama pants and on the glass Dais has somehow managed to cover pretty much the entire thing with anime stickers.

Why is he saying this? Because currently, Daisuke and Takeru are having a fight. A big fight, a seriously massive, volcano-erupting sort of fight. And Takeru is standing on the sidewalk, watching in a slight amount of despair as his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) throws his belongings onto the sidewalk.

(In reality this isn't a lot, after all, this is the Motomiya apartment, and Takeru's never really liked leaving his stuff at other people's houses).

Soon enough, there's a few school text books, a shirt and a box of cigarettes lying beside the blond on the sidewalk.

"Fuck off, TI, I hope you fucking burn in hell!"

Takeru didn't really respond, just nodded sharply, and picked up his things. He'd apologize in the morning.

* * *

Next up: 058 - wall


	58. Wall

058 – Wall 

When they first started dating there were a thousand barriers, a thousand limits and awkward silences and things that they just didn't talk about.

Daisuke hated this, because all of these walls were on Takeru's part. Takeru's barriers, Takeru's problems, that darkness that Takeru always ignored.

Daisuke didn't hide any part of himself.

Didn't like it, then you could piss off.

Daisuke didn't have things that he didn't talk about.

Everything was worth talking about.

Takeru had problems and secrets and thoughts that he didn't like to share. A head full of a different voice to what actually came out of his mouth, a heart full of secrets.

Takeru didn't talk about his parents.

Didn't talk about the divorce.

Didn't talk about the first time round in the digital world, when he was little.

Didn't talk about Hikari or Yamato or Taichi…not seriously.

Not back then anyway.

* * *

Next up: 059 - Mirror 


	59. Mirror

059 – Mirror

Everyone says that Takeru and Daisuke are the next generation.

The new Yamato and Taichi.

Maybe this is sorta, kinda true.

They look the part.

But Yamato and Taichi don't make out in the toilet stalls at the cinema.

At least, not anymore.

* * *

Next up: 060 - Carpet


	60. Carpet

060 – Carpet

Rug burn is a bitch.

And that's all there is to it.

* * *

Next 20 are adjectives.

Next up: 061 - Sensual.


	61. Sensual

061 – Sensual

If you were to ask a 13-year-old Daisuke what precisely set him on fire, what enflamed his heart and soul and senses, he'd answer you in one word.

Hikari.

He'd say that when he looks at her, all dark hair, crimson eyes and skin that radiates innocence and light, he'd say that when he looked at her, his eyes would well and his heart would implode.

He'd say that he couldn't quite place what she smelt like, but if he could place it, it would be a flower of some sort, lilies or carnations or roses. Her skin, when he brushes discreetly (or not so discreetly) against it, feels like the soft underside of petals, only softer and smoother and maybe more like poured milk.

She has a voice like liquid heaven, a voice that rolls off her tongue and into his heart. She sounds like the angels on all the foreign films Jun used to watch.

Daisuke doesn't know what Hikari tastes like, but he thinks he'd like to find out one day.

If you asked him the same question, two years later, he'd say the same thing. The same carefully selected words would tumble out of his mouth, only the way he spoke, his tone of voice would be different.

He'd say that this was what he believed two years ago, that nothing could compare.

He'd say that this was only because he hadn't seen Takeru yet. Not for real anyway.

* * *

Next up: 062 - Hot


	62. Hot

062 – Hot

"Christ." Daisuke said, and yeah, that pretty much summed everything up.

Takeru was collapsed on the tiny sofa in their apartment, Daisuke sprawled at his feet, and it was hot.

Like, really, really hot.

The sun was practically throbbing through the window panes, emphasising the non-existent breeze. And it was hot.

Like, really hot.

Takeru can't remember if he mentioned that.

It was one of the few days they both had off, free from work, and if the weather wasn't so violently heated, they'd probably be cuddling. Or having sex.

Only they're not.

Because it's hot.

Like, really hot.

"Next summer, we get air-con." Daisuke mumbles, shirtless and sweaty on the floor.

Takeru nods. Yep.

* * *

Next up: 063 - Dark


	63. Dark

063 – Dark 

Even before the digital world, Takeru was afraid of the dark. It wasn't all out terror, wasn't a hysterical child crawling into mummy's bed. Just a tad of anxiety, a quickened heart rate, a sharp intake of breath.

He didn't tell anyone, even though many had their suspicions, and maybe that's why he never grew out of it. Never had anyone talk the fear out of him, never had anyone comfort him, or chase away the monsters stalking in the shadows.

So when he moved out of home, moved into his new one, he thought that maybe that was that. Maybe this anxiety wouldn't follow him. He was wrong.

He wakes with a start, all quaking body under the thin blankets. His heart pounding viciously in his chest. The alarm clock flashes 2:15 am.

Very early. Very dark.

A thousand memories are hitting him full-force, wall after claustrophobic wall circling him, forbidding escape.

The raucous voices of fighting parents fill his ears, Angemon's death flickering across the back of his eyelids. His breathing has quickened, sweat drips down his forehead.

Every ounce of him is aching, and maybe if he could stand up, if he could get out of bed and take the five and a half steps to the light switch, then it could all be over.

Only that would wake Daisuke up.

Daisuke.

Beside him, said boy lets out a particularly loud snort, rolls onto his side, and wraps a tanned arm around Takeru's pale body.

Ah.

* * *

Next up: 064 - Glimmer


	64. Glimmer

064 – Glimmer

Daisuke and Miyako have never been close.

There are a thousand reasons why, but it probably stems from before the whole digital-world thing, stems from Miyako thinking Daisuke was an idiot, from Daisuke thinking Miyako was a whore.

If they're perfectly honest with each other, these opinions still haven't changed, even though they've been 'friends' for a number of years now.

This is why Daisuke isn't exactly sure why they've ended up here, just the two of them, in this tiny café on Tabai St.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Dais." She says, pulling the violet hair off her back and over her shoulder. Miyako leans back in the small wicker chair, basking in the heat.

"What do you mean?" He responds, taking a sip of coffee.

"To have Takeru. To, y'know, be loved. I'd kill for that."

Daisuke shrugs, "What about Ken?"

Miyako snorts in reply, picking up her purse and laying it on her lap, "What about him?"

"Aren't you guys, like…an item?"

"I wish."

Quirking a brow, Daisuke looks Miyako in the eye, hidden behind her classy, thick-rimmed glasses.

"For real?"

"He doesn't…" Miyako stops, struggling for the right words. "He just…He's just _him_, he's emotionally constipated. You know Ken."

Daisuke nods. He knows Ken.

"I just, I love him, I really, really do. But it would be nice to know that, nice to think that maybe he feels something for me too. I mean, we're supposed to be dating or something and he just…I dunno."

"Yea."

Miyako closes her eyes, slouches in her seat, and Daisuke thinks that maybe she's starting to tear up. Maybe this is getting to her more than he's ever noticed.

"Miyako…" She looks up, and yeah, she's teary, "Miyako, Ken loves you. I mean, he treats you…I'm not very good at this, but he treats…he_ looks_ at you different. Softer, I dunno. And if he doesn't, well, he's a bigger idiot than I first thought."

She laughs a little, croaks it out from the depths of her throat. Her voice is quivery, and her eyes are still watering, only maybe it's for a different reason. Daisuke hopes it's for a different reason.

"Thanks, Dais."

* * *

Next up: 065 - Soft


	65. Soft

065 – Soft 

Daisuke, to be frank, wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

Well, sure It was…fluffy, cute even, and It really did appeal to his inner-PMSing-teenage-girl, but guy's didn't really do this kinda crap, did they?

"I can swap it if you want…y'know, for-"

"No! I mean…no."

"Ok."

See, the thing was, even though It was cute, and fluffy, and cuddly, he _was_ in fact a guy. A very, very masculine, muscly, buff sorta guy.

And really, if you only look at that argument, he should've let Takeru take it back.

Only, well, that wasn't really fair on It was it? Or Takeru for that matter.

After all, It really was fluffy…and cute. _And_ he hadn't had one since he was little.

If you didn't know Daisuke very well, you'd say at this point he was cuddling the bloody thing…but he wasn't, he was just, well, clutching it in an exceptionally masculine way to his chest.

"I…well, y'know, it could be what's lacking from my bedroom."

"Ok."

So, yea, the teddy bear was kinda cute, but Takeru thinks it has more to do with the fact that Daisuke's getting soft.

* * *

Next up: 066 - hard.


	66. Hard

066 – Hard 

"Jesus, Takeru."

The blue eyes of the boy in question are darker than usual, glowering via the mirror at the other boy in the room. Takeru's pale fingers are fumbling with his black tie, wrapping and tangling till the tie is more crinkled and creased than Daisuke's.

"What now, Dais? Seriously. I am not in the mood for this sort of bullshit."

"Well done, Takeru, mature. Push it all back on me, for fucks sake."

Daisuke's polished shoes are resting by the door, and he stalls hesitantly on his way to make a grab for them. "Takeru…" And he really has grown up over the last few years, or at least he's tried to. "If you don't want to go, or…you don't want me to go-"

"It's my mother's funeral, Daisuke."

"I know."

The silence slaughters them both, and Daisuke does his laces so slowly, so as not to have to wait, not to have to stand there and watch Takeru fumble in this slow-motion agony.

"What do you want me to say?" Takeru murmurs, fingers still toying with the skinny part of his tie.

"I…" Daisuke's red eyes are blurry, tearing up a little, and he feels ridiculous standing here, 32-years-old, complete with untied shoelaces.

"Why is it always so hard for me to get through to you?"

Takeru looks him straight in the eye for what feels like the first time that night, "Because it's so hard for you to just _listen_."

* * *

Next up: 067 - cool


	67. Cool

067 – Cool. 

The thing about popularity is that, no matter what people say, they _always_ want it. Whether they admit to this or not though, is an entirely different story.

Daisuke reaches 15, before he finally gives up on the prospect of him being popular. He still wants it, just; he knows he'll never be the coolest kid in Odaiba High School.

It's not like he's _un_popular, well, he's got a solid group of friends, no creepy-ass enemy or rivalry…well…

Unless you include that thing with Takeru. But really, he's pretty sure that doesn't count since they make out in the toilets after most wayward arguments.

* * *

Next up: 068 - skew


	68. Skew

068 – Skew. 

Takeru tells Hikari that he thinks he might be in love with Daisuke long before he even knows for certain.

Hikari stares at him for what feels like half an eternity. Long and drawn, and her eyes are so big and blank that it might scare him a little.

She opens her mouth several times, mouths words that she can't find the voice to actually say. Can't say 'that's nice' or 'I'm happy for you' or 'how can you know this for sure?'

Hikari thinks Daisuke's wormed his way into Takeru's heart and head, she thinks he must've done something to him to make him feel like this, because, c'mon, it's _Daisuke_.

This picture Takeru is painting her, this happy couple of boys, this picture is distorted.

It's wrong and skewed because it isn't supposed to be Daisuke standing behind that white picket fence with Takeru, it's supposed to be _her_.

* * *

Next up: 069 - Rough.


	69. Rough

069 – Rough. 

By the time Takeru got home, Daisuke had broken two lamps, knocked over a coffee table, and thrown a bottle of sake at the wall.

Needless to say, he was not in a particularly good mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Daisuke snarled as he threw himself onto their tiny, second-hand sofa.

Takeru didn't say anything, just stared a little harder, tilted his head.

"Nothing." Daisuke stated. "I was fired."

Sighing heavily, Takeru sat beside him, ran pale fingers through the other boy's hair. "It'll be fine."

Daisuke snorted, and rolled onto his side.

* * *

Next up: 070 - Plain.


	70. Plain

070 – Plain. 

To Iori's 21st, Miyako brings a tall, unattractive boy with green-tipped hair, an accent that no one at the party can quite place, and a personality that no one can quite talk themselves into liking.

Somewhere over the course of the night, Daisuke and this boy manage to get into a fistfight, at which point Takeru drags Daisuke home, and Miyako pays for a cab to come pick up her date.

She spends the rest of the night with Hikari, telling her how she can't even remember the guy's name. She only brought him to make Ken jealous.

It wasn't working very well though, as Ken had spent the whole night either talking to Daisuke or to the skinny, pale girl that he had brought with him.

Miyako leaves at two in the morning after several shots of vodka and a couple tequilas. She doesn't notice Ken's nostalgic eyes on her as she leaves.

* * *

Next up: 071 - Fast.


	71. Fast

071 – Fast 

Takeru likes his days full-on, concentrated, so intense he can scarcely think.

He likes fast-paced days that are all _bambambam_, where everything blurs past in a haze of work and school and friends and family and DaisukeDaisukeDaisuke.

Takeru likes direction. He likes purpose and busy fingers.

Idle hands, he tells Daisuke, are the devils playthings.

* * *

Next up: 072 - Slow


	72. Slow

072 – Slow.

Daisuke likes long, lazy days. A smear of warmth and love and _nothing-to-do_.

He likes a sleepy Takeru and a comfortable bed and no expectations.

He loves the dreary days in late summer, where the two of them lounge over each other, clad in nothing but underwear with no motivation to do anything else.

He loves the biting air of winter, where neither can find the will to leave the bedroom, to leave each other's embrace.

Takeru says idle hands are the devils playthings.

Daisuke says that even the devil deserves his pleasures, and so does Daisuke.

* * *

Next up: 073 - Beautiful


End file.
